My first
by Youaremyfire
Summary: mengisahkan tentang yang pertama, "mau kah kau jadi yang pertama?", "Tidak sakit aku janji" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, CHANSOO, WARN! GS!Soo
1. Chapter 1

**Youaremyfire**

" **My First"**

Cast :

Park Chnayeol (17 thn)

Do Kyungsoo (17 Thn)

Genderswitch!

 **This story is mine**

 **Do not copy without any permissions**

 **Read? Dont rude!**

Kata orang masa pubertas ialah masa masa yang akan menentukan jati dirimu di masa yang akan datang. Oleh karna itulah peran orang tua sangat di perlukan dalam masa pubertas ini. begitupula dengan anak lelaki satu ini.

Chanyeol.

Atau bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Entah kebenaran marga yang digunakan nya akurat atau tidak karna yang ia tahu saat ini ia tinggal dengan keluarga yang bermargakan kim which is berbeda dengan marga yang ia punya. Keluarga kim adalah keluarga angkat Chanyeol yang mana telah mengadobsi Chanyeol yang terlantar lantaran kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karna bom sewaktu diusianya yang masih sangat kecil. Bayi Chanyeol yang selamat dalam kejadian dibawa oleh polisi untuk diamankan dan barangkali ada keluarga yang akan menjemputnya. Berita mengenai Chanyeol ditayangkan diseluruh televisi pemerintah maupun televisi swasta seantero Korea Selatan. Sudah 1 minggu Chanyeol berada di kantor polisi, 1 minggu itu pula Chanyeol tidur di mess yang berada di kantor polisi tersebut dan di jaga bergantian oleh polisi yang bertugas tiap harinya. Namun naas tidak ada 1 keluargapun yang mengambil Chanyeol atau mengaku keluarga dari anak malang tersebut, hingga di suatu hari ada pasangan muda yang datang dan ingin mengadobsi Chanyeol sebagai anak nya lantaran sudah 10 tahun menikah namun tidak kunjung diberikan keturunan. Berkat kegigihan pasangan yang di ketahui bermargakan Kim tersebut dengan melengkapi surat surat sah pengadobsian anak akhirnya si mugil tampan Chanyeol dapat mereka bawa pulang. Begitulah singkat cerita tentang Chanyeol yang selalu ayah dan ibu Kim jabarkan ke pada Chanyeol dewasa yang sudah paham bahwa ia bukanlah anak biologis dari ayah dan ibu Kim. Kelurga kim memang sengaja tidak menutup-nutupi identitas dari Chanyeol ataupun berusaha untuk mengganti marga Chanyeol, ayah dan ibu Kim hanya ingin setidaknya Chanyeol punya sesuatu dari keluarga biologis nya untuk di kenang.

Chanyeol tumbuh normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Chanyeol tetap mendapat kasih sayang meskipun tak sebanyak yang dibutuhkan, orang tua angkat Chanyeol adalah pebisnis yang super sibuk dan harus pergi keluar negeri maupun keluar kota at least 3x sebulan dan dengan jangka waktu yang lumayan lama tiap kunjungannya. Dimasa pubertas sepeti saat ini anak anak tumbuh menjadi lebih penasaran akan sesuatu hal dari pada biasanya dan hal itu pun berlaku pada Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui dan dia pahami artinya. Harusnya para orang tua melakukan pengawasan lebih ketat pada anak-anak dalam fase ini, agar orang tua dapat menyaring apa yang pantas didapatkan atau diketahui oleh anak-anak usia ini dan apa yang tidak pantas, karna bila anak dilepas begitu saja untuk mengetahui sesuatu hal, bisa jadi mereka akan menangkap hal-hal buruk yang sangat merugikan masa depan mereka.

Seperti hal nya Chanyeol, anak 17 tahun ini sudah lepas dari kontrol kedua orang tua asuh nya, tuan dan nyonya Kim hanya memantau masalah sekolah dan nilai-nilai Chanyeol, tidak untuk keadaan psikis anaknya tersebut. Yang tuan dan nyonya Kim tahu Chanyeol dalam keadaan sehat dan nilai-nilai pelajaran sekolahnya pun baik, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa otak dan perilaku Chanyeol telah tercemar oleh hal-hal kotor akibat memiliki pergaulan yang salah, Seoul International Highschool adalah sekolah yang terkenal dengan anak anak nakal dan berisi jalang-jalang cilik. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang senasip dengan Chanyeol, anak-anak orang kaya yang butuh kasih sayang namun tak mendapatkan nya, oleh karena itu mereka melampiaskannya kepada hal-hal buruk sebagai bentuk balas dendam kepada orang tua mereka.

Chanyeol bukan lah anak yang pendendam kepada orang tua asuhnya mengingat ia sudah sangat bersyukur di adopsi oleh orang tua yang baik meskipun tidak terlalu bertanggung jawab. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini bukanlah bentuk balas dendam ataupun bentuk protes atas perlakuan orang tua nya, tapi lebih kepada penasaran akan hal-hal baru. Salahnya Chanyeol bertanya kepada orang yang tidak tepat hingga membuatnya terjerumus dan tidak bisa lepas.

Chanyeol sekarang ialah Chanyeol yang otaknya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal kotor, pandangannya terhadap tipe wanita cantik bukanlah lagi mereka yang berhati baik, melainkan mereka yang memiliki bokong yang indah dan payudara yang besar.

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak se ekstream teman-teman nya yang sudah berani melakukan sex dengan para gadis disekolah tanpa pandang bulu, beda hal nya dengan Chanyeol yang jomblo, pacar saja tidak punya bagaimana mau bercinta. Oleh karena itu ia menunggu waktu atau lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang yang tepat. Ia mencari gadis yang belum tersentuh siapapun untuk ia jadikan pelampiasan. yah kalau cocok mungkin akan dia pertimbangkan menjadi pacar. Chanyeol terobsesi dari buku yang dia baca, bahwa bercinta dengan gadis yang masih perawan akan terasa 2x lebih nikmat daripada dengan mereka yang tidak. oleh karena itulah Chanyeol menunggu, ia sedang sibuk mencari informasi mengenai gadis-gadis mana di sekolahnya yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh tangan lelaki manapun.

Dapat.

Ia baru ingat ada 1 gadis dari beberapa yang sering dipanggil nerd disekolah ini. Namun yang satu ini bukanlah nerd abadi, dia hanyalah gadis yang kurang suka bergaul. Pangkat atau jabatan ayahnya lah yang membuat ia takut berteman dan juga disegani oleh anak 1 sekolahnya.

Anank Jenderal Polisi.

Siapa yang berani mendekati anak jendral polisi, mau di laporkan atas tindak asusila yang dilakukan di sekolah? OH BIG NO!, lebih baik menjauh daripada ketenangan jiwa dan raga mereka diganggu oleh ayah dari gadis bertubuh munggil itu.

Lalu mengapa Chanyeol tidak turut takut dengan gadis satu ini? Ohh tentunya Chanyeol dan segala otak jeniusnya menganggap itu lah tantangannya. Meniduri seorang jalang adalah hal biasa. Meniduri gadis perawan dan seorang anak Jenderal Polisi itu baru luar biasa.

Di sinilah dia. Di hadapan Kyungsoo si anak jenderal polisi. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa rasa takut Chanyeol mencoba berinteraksi dengan wanita yang sedang menyesap jus di hadapan nya ini.

"Hai" Chanyeol coba mengambil alih perhatian Kyungsoo dari minuman nya menjadi ke arahnya.

Dan ya. Berhasil. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengahadap ke pada sumber suara "hai" barusan.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini".

Kyungsoo tampak bingung awal nya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk.

"Aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas XII-2, kau anak XII-1 kan?". Ujar Chanyeol basa basi

"Ya, aku Do Kyungsoo". Tersenyum ramah.

Oh sungguh ini tidak ada dalam bayangannya sebelumnya. Senyuman manis tidak ada disana sebelumnya. Karna ia berfikir akan mendapatkan penolakan atau setidaknya tatapan tajam dari gadis di hadapan nya ini. Dan dang! Dia salah besar!.

"Ku fikir kau akan mengusirku ataupun setidaknya memelototiku karna mendekatimu" ujar Chanyeol jujur.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memelototi satu satu nya lelaki yang ingin berintaksi lebih dari sebatas tugas kelompok, aku harus bersikap ramah bukan?" Kyugsoo tersenyum kembali.

"Aku? Orang pertama? Mana mungkin, kau cantik dan disini ada 3000 lebih siswa laki-laki, masa tidak ada sama sekali yang mengajak mu berinteraksi? Sepeti saat ini?" Chanyeol mulai penasaran.

"Ada, hanya saja setelah mereka mengetahui profesi ayahku mereka langsung sungkan untuk berinteraksi lagi denganku". Ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung berubah sedih mengingat hal tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun mencoba untuk menghibur wanita manis bermata bulat di hadapan nya ini."Jenderal Polisi bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah berhubung aku sudah lebih dulu tahu pekerjaan ayahmu sebelum berinteraksi denganmu, akan ku pastikan aku menjadi teman bicaramu setiap saat. Bagaimana dengan berteman?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Kau yakin? Tidak takut ditembak ayahku?"

"Paling rasanya seperti di gigit semut dan kemudian aku tidak merasakan apa apa lagi kan?"

"Hahahhaahah" keduanya terbahak bersama.

"Call! Mari berteman". Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan mengoyangkan nya keatas kebawah tanda excited dengan teman baru nya.

Kyungsoo bukan nya tidak tahu siapa itu Chanyeol, tentu saja siapa yang tidak mengenal lelaki tampan yang menjadi idaman hampir seluruh gadis di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo adalah gadis polos yang tulus, dia tidak pernah tau atau berprasangka terhadap sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berteman, Kelihatan naif memang, tetapi begitulah adanya, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi pribadi yang berteman tanpa alasan, walaupun hal tersebut selalu merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Itulah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo dijauhi atau di segani teman-teman nya, karna ke seorang Kyungsoo membuat sang ayah menjadi protektif terhadap putri semata wayang nya ini. Pernah sewaktu-waktu Kyungsoo di jahili teman nya dengan menyembunyikan tas nya, sampai pulang sekolah pun Kyungsoo masih tidak berhasil menemukan dimana tas nya berada. Pada akhirnya ia pulang tanpa membawa tas. Sampai keesokan hari nya tiba-tiba ada dua orang teman sekelasnya meminta maaf dan mengembalikan tas Kyungsoo yang kemarin hilang. Kedua temannya telihat ketakutan, rupanya jauh diujung kodridor sekolah Kyungsoo melihat anak buah ayah nya sedang berjalan kerarah pintu keluar. Ia tahu ini lah alasan tiba-tiba temannya meminta maaf seperti ketakutan. Ulah ayah nya lagi.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo benci dengan perilaku ayah nya yang protektif, ia butuh berteman dengan siapapun tetapi ayah nya selalu membatasi ia berhak berteman dengan siapa. Demi nama baik jabatan, ingat? Ya orang-orang kaya dan memiliki jabatan tinggi memang selalu seperti itu bukan? Demi citra dan kelangsungan jabatannya. Dan itu lah yang membuat Kyungsoo benci terlahir dari keluarga yang memiliki jabatan negara.

Pertemanan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak atau mungkin belum diketahui oleh ayahnya, sudah 2 minggu ia pulang dan pergi bersama Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya ataupun anak buah ayahnya. Sesungguhnya ayah Kyungsoo hanya mengawasi bila anak nya mendapat masalah, selebihnya ia menyerahkan kepada anak buah nya, bila anak buah nya tidak memberi laporan maka tidak akan ada perintah tindakan darinya. Mungkin karna apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti teman biasa oleh anak buah ayah Kyungsoo dan lagi pula Chanyeol terlihat anak baik baik dan anak orang kaya tentunya.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya, ia menjadi teman bicara Kyungsoo disekolah, oh bahkan tidak hanya disekolah mereka sudah sering berjalan jalan di luar rumah untuk sekedar makan atau nonton film di bioskop. Meskipun hal tersebut membuat anak satu sekolah heran Chanyeol berani mendekati Kyungsoo, mengingat tidak pernah ada yang berani mendekati gadis itu. Kyungsoo terlalu polos untuk dia ajak langsung melakukan hal yang iya-iya, Chanyeol berencana untuk meracuni perlahan pikiran polos Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan tujuan utamanya. Kyungsoo yang malang.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah cafe langganan mereka akhir-akhir ini, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga berjam-jam bila datang kesana, lantaran cafe tersebut sangat nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas, untuk sekedar mengobol ataupun melakukan meeting, interior design cafe yang dibentuk seperti ruang baca yang santai, dilengkapi dengan bantal-bantal membuat cafe tersebut serasa dirumah sendiri, buku-buku yang disediakan free untuk dibaca bagi para pelanggan pun sangat lah menarik dan buku-buku keluaran baru.

Mereka sudah sampai di cafe, Kyungsoo memilih tempat duduk sedangkan Chanyeol memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka.

Setelah memesan, Chanyeol menghampiri tempat duduk yang dipilih Kyungsoo. "Kau kupesankan taro ice blend with puding topping seperti biasa". Ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah hafal rupanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"2 Minggu berturut-turuk kesini bersamamu dan kau selalu memesan hal yang sama, bagaimana itu tidak membuatku hafal, eoh? Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya...ya.. ya.." Kyungsoo acuh.

"Ternyata kau tidak se nerd yang orang-orang katakan, mereka bilang kau takut berteman bahkan kadang memilih".

"Mereka benar, aku memang pemilih, terpaksa. Yah seperti yang kau tau, ayahku selalu melarangku untuk berteman yang ini lah, yang itu lah" Kyungoo menumpukan dagu nya diatas kedua tangannya.

"Ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu mungkin?"

"Ralat. Terbaik untuk nya mungkin maksudmu".

"Sudah-sudah kalau begitu tidak usah dibicarakan, si Nerd ini bisa juga mengambek ya rupanya" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menarik-narik pipinya.

"hahaha pipimu kenyallll" Chanyeol kegirangan karna gemas.

"Soo..". Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?".

"Eumh, pernah 2x dengan anak sekolah lain"

"Oh ya? Wow, kufikir nerd sepertimu juga takut berpacaran"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyambungkan sikapku dengan nerd sih? Memangnya kalau nerd tidak boleh punya pacar?" Kyungsoo memelototi Chanyeol.

"Wow wow wow calm down girl, aku kan cuma bercanda, hahaha"

"Kau sendiri sudah berapa kali berpacaran dan apa kau sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seeorang?"

"Kau cemburu yaaaa?"

"TIDAK!, ah maksudku aku hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai perusah hungan orang".

"haha tenang saja, aku sedang tidak dalam hubungan macam itu, dan aku sudah sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali pacaran" chanyeol menaik turunkan kerah baju nya tanda menyombong kepada Kyungsoo.

"Huh dasar Sombong, ya ya aku tahu pageran sekolah sepertimu mana mungkin hanya punya 2 mantan kekasih seperti ku kan".

"hahaha, sekarang aku ingin bertanya yang lebih serius kepadamu" Chanyeol memasang wajah seriusnya.

"apa itu?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"kau pernah berciuman atau semacamnya?"

"Ihhh Chanyeol, pertanyaan macam apa itu" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"pasti tidak pernah ya, nerd macam drimu mana berani mencium bibir lelaki, mencium pipi saja takut hamil kan? Hahahha"

"Kau, meremehkan sekali ya! Aku pernah! Setidaknya menempel bibir"

"menempel itu anak kecil juga bisa, ahh tidak asik, memang sekali nerd tetap nerd"

"A-aku takut, bukankah itu seperti bibirmu dimakan?"

"Diemut oke! Bukan dimakan" Ralat Chanyeol.

"Ya apapun itu" Kyungsoo acuh.

"Kau harus mencoba nya Soo, maka aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya, saling mengemut itu menyenangkan"Chanyeol tersenyum idiot.

"Tampangmu Chan, ugh mesum sekali!"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"-Soo"

"ahhh ya?" memasang tampang plongo.

"kau melamunkan apa? Wah wah wah jangan bilang kau melamunkan bagaimana mengemut bibir lelaki ya? Ayoo mengaku" Chanyeol mentoel-toeldagu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! eumhh iya! Puas kau?!"

Chanyeol terbahak bahak.

"Nanti kuajarkan" final kedua nya sama sama tenggelan dalam pikiran masing-masing yang entah apa.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menonton film dirumahnya, dan hal tersebut sudah disetujui oleh Kyungsoo dengan sangat excited. Kyungsoo selalu senang mengobrol dan pergi dengan Chanyeol, lantaran Chanyeol adalah orang yang interaktif dan penuh dengan hal-hal baru, Chanyeol juga anak yang cerdas, tak jarang mereka berbagi ilmu atau saling membantu dalam pelajaran.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, Chanyeol saat ini sedang berdiri di pintu kelas Kyungsoo, menunggu gadis itu yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku bawaannya. 2 menit menunggu akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar kelas.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama". Ujar Kyungsoo

"Tidak apa-apa, para gadis memang selalu butuh waktu lebih lama dari laki-laki".

"Hei. Pemikiran dari mana itu?" Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Bukan pemikiran dari mana, tapi memang itu yang selalu aku rasakan". Tanpa dosa Chanyeol melenggang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya untuk menuju ke depan Gerbang dimana supir Chanyeol Sudah menunggu.

"Dasar lelaki" Kyungsoo sebal sendiri.

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Keluarga Kim, Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk dan duduk senyaman nya di ruang keluarga sementara dia akan merapihkan kamarnya agar mereka bisa menonton dvd dengan nyaman nanti.

Didalam kamar, Chanyeol merapihkan pakaian yang berserakan dimana mana, memasukannya kedalam bak pakaian kotor di walk in closet. Kemudian merapihkan dvd dvd terlarang dan menyimpan nya di dalam laci dibawah tumpukan buku agar Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya. Sambil merapihkan kamarnya, otak kotor Chanyeol terus bekerja mencari cara bagaimana ia akan mulai memulai aksinya. Step by step telah terekam dengan baik oleh otak jeniusnya.

10 menit membereskan kamar, Chanyeol keluar kamar dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo sedikit bingung mengapa ia diajak ke kamar Chanyeol? Bukan kah seharusnya menonton dvd nya di ruang keluarga? Mengingat disana ada televisi super besar lengkap dengan home theater. Kyungsoo yang dipanggil pun hanya menurut.

"Ayo cepat masuk, kamarku sudah rapih" Chanyeol menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk.

"Eumh, Chan me-mengapa kita menonton di kamarmu? Bukankah di ruang keluarga tadi tv nya lebih besar?"

"Tidak, diluar dingin, penghangat ruangannya sedang rusak, jadi kita disini saja ya?"

"oh, baiklah" tanpa penolakan berarti Kyungsoo duduk di karpet nyaman yang berada tepat di bawah ranjang Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang itu.

Chanyeol sedang memilih-milih dvd, dia membawa beberapa judul film kepada Kyungsoo untuk ditonton.

"Doctor Strange sudah aku tonton, independence day 2 sudah lama juga, huh apalagi Dead Pool sudah 5x ku tonton, hmm 50 shades of grey? Film macam apa ini Chan? Kenapa seperti penculikan? Wanita itu di ikat-ikat begitu".

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kemarin Sehun meminjamkannya kepadaku, dia bilang ini film sedang booming di kalangan sekolah, ya ku terima saja". Alasan. Ini hanyalah akal akalan Chanyeol saja, kaset itu bukan dari Sehun melainkan memang ia yang memilikinya. Ia yang membeli dari situs online ilegal sebagai bahan referensi katanya. Park Mesum Chanyeol.

"Baiklah karna kau juga belum menontonnya bagaimana kita tonton ini saja" ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"Call!"

Chanyeol memasukan kaset dvd itu kedalam dvd player, setelah selesai ia segera mengambil posisi tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Di 10 menit pertama film itu, Kyungsoo masih tidak paham dengan jalan cerita dari film tersebut, dia hanya paham bagian anastasia steel menggantikan teman nya untuk mewawancarai Christian Grey Selesai melakukan wawancara, pertemuan mereka itu pun berlanjut dengan minum kopi bersama. Ternyata Grey adalah seorang pria yang sempurna, tampan, brilian, namun memiliki sifat yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Meskipun begitu, Ana yang seorang gadis polos dan lugu, rupanya diam-diam tertarik dan menyukai Grey. Dan tanpa disadarinya, begitu pula dengan Grey yang juga jatuh hati pada Ana. Namun, perasaan itu belum bisa terungkapkan.

Setelah Ana menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dia mengadakan pesta bersama teman-temannya. Karena terlalu banyak minum minuman beralkohol, Ana pun pingsan. Pada saat itu, Grey datang menjumpainya. Ketika bangun dari pingsannya, Ana menemukan dirinya telah berada di kamar hotel bersama Grey. Namun, dia merasa lega karena Grey sama sekali tidak berbuat jahat padanya. Sejak itu, mereka pun sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan berdua. Sampai setelah bagian itu Kyungsoo speechless, kenapa banyak adegan dewasa yang seharusnya tak mereka tonton. Ia menengok kepada Chanyeol dan ia menemukan Chanyeol santai santai saja dengan adegan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"Chanyeol, film macam apa ini? Bisa tidak kita matikan saja" Kyungsoo mulai gugup lantaran film tersebut semakin intim.

"Tidak usah ya, kita tonton saja sampai akhir, kita sudah 17 tahun Kyungsoo, masa kau tidak penasaran tentang hal-hal macam itu?"

"ah.. y-ya meskipun sebenarnya aku selalu penasaran, tapi ini bukan hal yang baik Chanyeol"

"Kan tidak sering, yang tidak baik itu bila sering Soo, kalau sesekali menontonnya tidak masalah kok"

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak memperdebatkannya lagi, ia fikir biarlah sekali-kali ia perlu tahu hal-hal yang tidak baik dalam hidupnya, untuk di jadikan pengalaman dan pelajaran. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ditengah-tengah film Chanyeol merasa penisnya mulai tegang melihat Adegan ranjang Ana dan Christian, sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya itu seperti memberontak minta dipuaskan, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berfikir bagaimana caranya membuat Kyungsoo mau memuaskannya.

Satu ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Awww' Kyungsoo berteriak keras. "Kau kenapa Chan? Kenapa keras sekali menggenggam tanganku?'. Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Aku... Soo" Chanyeol memasang wajah seperti kesakitan.

"Kau baik Chan? Ada yang sakit?" katakan!" Kyungsoo mengoyak ngoyak bahu Chanyeol.

"y-ya"

"Yang mana yang sakit?"

"Penisku menegang Soo" Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya kearah celana sekolahnya.

"OMG, sesuatu mengembung di celana mu Chan" Kyungsoo makin panik.

"Itu, sakit Soo, aku butuh bantuan mu"

"Untuk apa? Bagaimana caranya".

"Keluarkan penisku, dan hisap dia dalam-dalam"

"APA! Tidak Chan itu tidak boleh, dan itu...jorok!"

"Ah ya maaf.. tidak usah kalau begitu tidak apa-apa aku menahan sakit ini saja, ayo lanjutkan menonton" akal bulus Chanyeol lagi. Ia berpura-pura mengalah untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Gadis seperti Kyungsoo adalah tipe gadis yang tidak bisa di paksa. Cukup ambil simpati nya, maka kau akan mendapatkannya dalam genggamanmu.

Chanyeol menghadapkan badannya kembali ke arah televisi yang masih menampilkan adegan tidak senonoh dari film itu dengan wajah yang pura-pura kesakitan

Sesunggunya Kyungsoo kasihan melihat muka Chanyeol yang memerah dan terlihat menahan sakit, ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda sedang beperang antara pikiran dan batinnya.

Apakah ia harus membantu Chanyeol, atau membiarkan Chanyeol kesakitan seperti itu

"Bagaimana ini?" batinnya

 **TBC/ END**

 _END Aja apa gmn? Hahaha ff rate M pertama dan pasti akan jadi abal-abal, aku anak baik baik jadi gak paham gmn cara nya orang mau minta ena ena hahah/sok polos/plak/siram air berjamaah/. Tapi kalo kalian merasa ini gak patut dilanjut im fine thank you and you~ abisan ini kayak i found the imagination in the middle of gak bisa tidur. U know kayak bengong bengong tiba tiba ada ilham dateng suruh nulis! Nulis lo sekarang. Ambil hape ketak ketik jadi deh begini. Kata ka dudu mah "untung gak nibam muka kamu itu hape" hahaha. Kalo typo mah udh khatam lah ya, udh gak perlu minta excuse lagi. Full my bad! Gitu aja deh. Pokoknya kritik dan saran kirim ke ke mana aja deh yang kalian suka, ke review it such an honour, atau ke PM boleh, ke line mangga_.

Ini early X-Mas gift buat semua yang merayakan/ toleransi penting eim?/ biar gak didemo/ hahaha hope you guys enjoy this new FF. Dont forget to review, like, follow and fav. I'll see you in chap 2. If u guys interest.

Xoxo.

Youaremyfire-Oct


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Prev Chap-**_

"Ah ya maaf.. tidak usah kalau begitu tidak apa-apa aku menahan sakit ini saja, ayo lanjutkan menonton" akal bulus Chanyeol lagi. Ia berpura-pura mengalah untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Gadis seperti Kyungsoo adalah tipe gadis yang tidak bisa di paksa. Cukup ambil simpati nya, maka kau akan mendapatkannya dalam genggamanmu.

Chanyeol menghadapkan badannya kembali ke arah televisi yang masih menampilkan adegan tidak senonoh dari film itu dengan wajah yang pura-pura kesakitan

Sesunggunya Kyungsoo kasihan melihat muka Chanyeol yang memerah dan terlihat menahan sakit, ia menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda sedang beperang antara pikiran dan batinnya.

Apakah ia harus membantu Chanyeol, atau membiarkan Chanyeol kesakitan seperti itu

"Bagaimana ini?" batinnya

"Yak... aaaa...aaa" ini suara teriakan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

Yup. Tangan lentik milik Kyungsoolah penyebab dari teriakan Chanyeol barusan, tanpa aba-aba tangan mungil tersebut meremas kebanggaan Chanyeol.

"Loh.. loh Chanyeol kamu kenapa? Katanya kalau diremas begini sakit nya hilang" Ujar Kyungsoo polos, dan semakin meremas penis Chanyeol seperti meremas mainan Squishy berbentuk pisang miliknya dirumah.

Chanyeol mengerang keras "kau terlalu tiba-tiba .. ah... aku hanya ahh kaget" Chanyeol bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata demi kata dari mulutnya, bagaimana tidak? kenikmatan dari remasan Kyungsoo membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir.

"Aku lepas saja ya? Kau justru semakin terlihat kesakitan saat aku meremasnya seperti i-..."

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak "Tidak.. tidak tetap lakukan, jangan berani berani nya kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari penisku, please Kyungsoo ini nikmat, jangan berhenti" Chanyeol meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di penisnya.

"Ya... good girl.. seperti itu, to-tolong Kyungsoo buka.. buka celana ku"Pandang Chanyeol penuh harap kepada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo pun membuka celana Chanyeol yang di awali dari sabuk, kemudian kancing celana dan terakhir sleting. Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo menurunkan celana nya sampai sebatas bawah pantat nya, kemudian melepas boxer nya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya dapat tersipu melihat Chanyeol setengah telanjang di hadapannya saat ini, oleh karena itu ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Hei... coba lihat kesini, ini sudah terbebas, bisa kau lanjutkan?" Chanyeol mengarahkan wajah Kyungsoo untuk melihat kepada penis nya yang sudah terbebas dan... menegang.

"Chan... itu mu be-besar sekali, lebih besar dari Squishy pisang dan terong ku dirumah!".

Chanyeol sweatdrop, masa penis kebanggaannya disamakan dengan mainan yang kalau diremas lembek. Punya nya lebih hebat dari mainan itu please.

"Ini lebih asik dari mainan Squishy mu itu Kyungsoo, ini tidak hanya bisa diremas tapi juga bisa diemut seperti gula-gula rainbow kesukaanmu itu"

Mendengar kata gula-gula mata Kyungsoo berbinar Seperti anak anjing yang diberi tulang, Kyungsoo menurut menurut saja saat Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menunduk mendekati penis Chanyeol yang terpampang nyata itu.

"Coba kau hisap dia persis seperti kau menghisap dan menjilat gula-gulamu" perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku mau, tapi janji ya tidak lama, aku takut ayah tau, kau bisa kena tembak ayahku kalau ia tahu" Kyungsoo sendu, ia sebenarnya sudah khawatir sedari tadi, bukannya ia tidak mau membantu Chanyeol, heol dia juga penasaran dengan bagaimana bercinta bagaimana mengoral penis lelaki, bagaimana berciuman seperti yang selalu teman-temannya bicarakan di kelas. Hanya saja ia takut bila sewaktu-waktu anak buah ayahnya mendatangi rumah Chanyeol karena ia terlalu lama disana.

"Make it fast then" Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk.." Kyungsoo terbatuk "tidak.. ini tidak muat Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Muat sayang, perlahan saja setegah juga tidak apa apa asal kau mengemutnya dengan benar itu akan menolongku meredakan rasa sakitnya". Rayu Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mencoba memasukan sendiri penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, ia menggenggam penis tersebut seperti ia menggenggam batang gula-gula rainbow favorite nya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menurut Kyungsoo aneh tepat setelah Kyungsoo menekan kepala penis Chanyeol mengenai kerongkongannya.

Ini terlalu nikmat batin Chanyeol, ia butuh pelampiasan rasa nikmat ini, tidak cukup hanya mengerang ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa ia remas. Otak mesumnya mengarahkan tangan besar miliknya kepada payudara yang bergoyang naik turun mengikuti si empunya.

Berawal dari pundak, tangan nakal itu merambat melalui tangan, kemudian sampai di sasaran.

Grab.. Grab..Grab.. Chanyeol meremasnya dengan keras, bukan. Bukan Chanyeol tidak berperasaan terhadap benda kenyal bergoyang itu, hanya saja dia gemas, ternyata sekenyal itu payudara asli seorang wanita.

"Eumhh.. sa-kithh" parau Kyungsoo dengan yang penuh dengan penis Chanyeol.

Bukannya berhenti mendengar rintihan tersebut, Chanyeol malah semakin meremasnya kuat-kuat payudara Kyungsoo. Ia semakin keenakan lantaran getaran dari suara parau Kyungsoo membawa kenikmatan lain di penis nya yang masih dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Sa-kithh Chanyeol, tolong" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari payudaranya. Meskipun masih dilapisi baju seragam dan bra, tetap saja payudara itu adalah bagian terlembut dari tubuh wanita, bila meremasnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol maka akan tetap terasa menyakitkan. Disinilah Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa remasannya sesakit itu, hingga membuat sang gadis kesakitan bahkan hampir menangis.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari payudara Kyungsoo, kemudian melepaskan Kyungsoo sejenak dari kegiatannya mengulum penis lelaki itu. "Hei, jangan menangis ya.. maaf, apa itu tadi sakit?". Chanyeol memegang dagu Kyungsoo.

"Eung.. eung" Kyungsoo mengangguk "ngilu..tapi enak"Ucapnya polos tanpa tau ucapannya mengundang kemesuman Chanyeol yang lain.

Ohh sungguh Chanyeol tersenyum senang akan pengakuan Kyungsoo "Kalau sakit tapi enak, boleh dilakukan lagi atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. Ini adalah pertanyaan jebakan sebenarnya, mau atau tidak mau, ia akan membuat Kyungsoo mau, pikirnya para gadis memang suka menolak diawal, tapi kalo sudah ketemu nikmatnya nanti malah mereka yang meminta sendiri.

"Eumhh, bo-boleh itu enak sih tapi jangan keras keras ya Chanyeol, kalo pelan aku pasti tidak menangis kok" tuh kan, apa kata Chanyeol, gadis ini sudah ketemu nikmatnya jadi tanpa paksaan yang berarti ia menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela.

"Baiklah, deal... jadi kita lanjutkan ya?" tanya Chanyeol dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya berada di antara selangkangan Chanyeol, kini ia angkat ke pangkuannya.

Setelah Kyungsoo sudah mendapat kenyamanan di pangkuan Chanyeol, Chanyeol meraih dagu Kyungsoo, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mulai melumat bibir heartshape milik Kyungsoo.

Ciuman kali ini terasa lembut dan nikmat dalam batin Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak langsung melakukan french kiss, tapi ia memulai dengan menghisap hisap lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan menggigitnya dengan lembut juga. Rupanya hal ini membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih relaks dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol dapat merasakan hal tersebut dari cara Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya dan mulai berani mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol yang kadang sesekali juga ia mengelus rahang tegas milik lelaki tampan tersebut.

Disela-sela ciumannya, Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di rahang tegasnya ke bagian selatan dirinya yang semakin menegang itu. Chanyeol membimbing tangan Kyungsoo untuk meremasnya lagi, sedangkan tangannya yang lain Chanyeol gunakan untuk meremas lembut payudara Kyungsoo. tanpa penolakan, Kyungsoo malah excited diremas payudaranya sambil ia meremas kebanggaan Chanyeol, sudah dibilang bukan Kyungsoo itu suka penis nya Chanyeol karna mirip Squishy pisang dan terong nya dirumah.

Chanyeol sudah tidak focus lagi mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut seiring gesekan tangan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi itu. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan malah menyatukan kening mereka. Chanyeol memandang wajah sayu Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum melihat wajah sayu dan cantik milik Kyungsoo, sungguh wajah ini adalah wajah sayu paling sensual yang pernah ia lihat, bahkan artis JAV saja kalah dengan gadis ini menurut Chanyeol. Sejak saat ini Chanyeol menetapkan bahwa Kyungsoo is the most dangerous women ever. Chanyeol harus tahan untuk tidak memesumi gadis cantik ini setiap saat. Karna you know guys Ayahnya Kyungsoo bisa menembak kepala Chanyeol kapanpun.

Terlalu lama menggesek membuat Kyungsoo merasa tangannya kebas, maka secara refleks ia membawa penis Chanyeol masuk kedalam mulutnya, belajar dari sebelumnya, ia tidak akan langsung memasukan penis besar berurat milit Chanyeol itu kedalam mulutnya, ia akan memulai perlahan dari menjilati kepalanya, menyedotnya sebentar hingga keluar pre-cum, kemudian baru ia memasukannya sedikit-demi sedikit dalam mulutnya hingga mentok ke kerongkongan. Kyungsoo belajar dengan cepat bukan? Itulah yang juga difikirkan oleh Chanyeol, sesungguhnya ia merasa bersalah karna telah meracuni otak gadis polos nan cantik ini, hanya saja napsu mengalahkan rasa bersalah tersebut, lagipula Kyungsoo sendiri kok yang menyerahkan diri.

Setelah berbagai macam gaya blowjob yang Kyungsoo lakukan selama 10 menit ini, Kyungsoo merasa penis Chanyeol semakin mengeras dan membesar. Ia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan klimax. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun chanyeol malah asik memegang kepala Kyungsoo untuk membantu Kyungsoo lebih cepat memaju mundurkan penis nya dalam mulut gadis itu.

Hampir sampai...

Hampir..

Hampir.

Yak sekali hentakan diiringi dengan erangan deep voice milik Chanyeol. Ledakan sperma dalam mulut Kyungsoo pun terjadi. Chanyeol telat memberi peringatan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan meledak. Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah seperti jijik dan akan menangis. Dengan refleks Chanyeol menarik penisnya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan mengelap sperma yang bereceran dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Huks.. itu jorok Chan.. tidak enak.. tidak mau" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, cantik tatap aku" Chanyeol membimbing wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. "Maaf ya soo, aku lupa memberi peringatan, tapi please jangan menangis, itu akan enak kalau kau membayangkan dari siapa itu berasal"

"Eung, tapi itu banyak"

Chanyeol gemas dengan ekpresi Kyungsoo, ia menarik Kyungsoo dari selangkangannya dan mendudukan kembali Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Kyungsoo yang ditatap sedalam itu oleh Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei kenapa memalingkan wajahmu?"Chanyeol merah dagu Kyungsoo untuk membawa Kyungsoo menatapnya kembali.

"Aku malu Chan, aku murahan ya?" ucap nya random.

"Hei dari mana kata—kata itu berasal?"

"hmm kita baru saja melakukan hal tidak senonoh Chan, bukankah itu dilakukan oleh orang yang murahan?" ujar Kyungsoo

"Tidak, murahan bila kau melakukan nya dengan sembarang orang, kau melakukannya denganku dan tidak ku izinkan kau dengan yang lain setelah ini!" ujar Chanyeol posesif.

"eoh? " Kyungsoo tidak paham dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Tampang clue less Kyungsoo mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

"Hahaha polos sekali sih dirimu, umurmu berapa sayang?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"Aku hampir 17 tahun tau". Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya.

Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Chanyeol gemas. "Kau milikku sekarang okay? Tidak boleh ada lelaki lain disini" Chanyeol menunjuk dada Kyungsoo.

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang memberimu pilihan untuk menolak? Aku tidak memberikan pertanyaan, aku membuat pernyataan barusan. So aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Dasar pemaksa!" Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol.

"Pemaksa tapi dipeluk, dasar gadis nakal!"

"Cup".Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo memcium kilat bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melotot atas tindakan Kyungsoo barusan " hei.. hei.. hei apa apaan ciuman barusan, baru sekali ku cium sudah berani mencium balik!"

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Kyungsoo manyun

"Aku suka dicium pacarku, yang aku tidak suka jangan jadi agresif untuk orang lain okay? Apakah gadis manis ini mau berjanji kepadaku?

"Yes sir! Aku berjanji".

"Good Girl". Dengarkan aku baik-baik, pipi ini punyaku, hidung mancung ini punyaku, mata cantik ini punyaku, kening ini punya ku dan... bibir sexy ini milikku... milikku.. milikku" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berulang-ulang.

Kedua nya tertawa

"ah.. Kyungsoo-ya satu lagi! Jangan mengoral penis lain selain penis ku mengerti?"

Kyungsoo pura-pura berfikir "Bagaimana ya? Hm..." Kyungsoo kabur keluar kaar Chanyeol

"Yak... yak.. gadis ini... kembali kau"

Setelah kegiatan mesum-mesuman yang berlangsung hampir 1 jam dan kegiatan lari-larian yang berlangsung selama 5 menit. Kyungsoo merengek kepada Chanyeol minta untuk diantarkan pulang karna sudah terlalu lama ia berada di rumah lelaki itu, Kyungsoo mulai khawatir anak buah ayah nya akan mendatangi rumah Chanyeol. Yaa walaupun kegiatan yang iya iya mereka sudah selesai tetap saja ia takut bila anak buah ayahnya mengintrogasi Chanyeol, maka sebelum itu semua terjadi, ia lebih baik sadar diri untuk pulang.

Disinilah mereka, di depan gerbang kediaman Tuan Do, sedari tadi Kyungsoo sudah memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang saja, tapi memang dasar kepala Chanyeol keras, ia tetao memaksa ingin berkenalan dengan ayah Kyungsoo, karna merasa bertanggung jawab lantaran telah membuat anak gadisnya pulang telat kerumah.

Keduanya telah berada diruang tengan, sedang menunggu ayah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat sebaliknya, ia sangat santai dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Selamat siang Tuan Do" Chanyeol menyapa ayah Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai di depan hadapan mereka.

"Oh ya selamat siang anak muda, paman panggil aku paman, hmm apakah kau Park Chanyeol anak dari Tuan Kim?"

"Ah ne, bagaimana paman tau dan bagaiana paman mengenal ayahku"

"Anak buahku yang memberi informasi dan siapa yang tidak mengenal ayahmu nak, oh ya silahkan duduk dan Kyungsoo buatkan ia minum"

"Ahh tidak paman, terimakasih aku akan segera pulang, aku masuk kemari hanya ingin meminta maaf karna telah membuat Kyungsoo pulang terlambat" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

"Selama itu urusan Sekolah, aku tidak masalah, lagi pula aku mengenal ayahmu dengan baik, maka aku percaya kau akan menjaga anakku dengan baik".

"Aku berusaha paman"

"Didikan Kim yang baik" Tuan Do mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku pamit pulang ya paman"

"Silahkan, Kyungsoo ayo antarkan Chanyeol ke depan"

"Ya ayah"

Kyungsoo mengantarkan Chanyeol hingga ke depan mobil. "Soo, ayahmu tidak seburuk yang orang-orang pikir, ia hangat dan terbuka"

"Ya, orang-orang hanya tahu ayahku yang keras dan tegas karna pekerjaannya. Namun sesungguhnya dia pribadi yang hangat walaupun sedikit protektif"

"tapi ia tidak terlihat protektif kepadamu"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu Park, setelah ini mungkin ia akan mengintrogasiku mengenai banyak hal"

"Kyungsoo yang malang, tapi itu tandanya ayahmu sayang sekali kepadamu"

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu dari semua orang, sudah sudah sana pulang, sudah hampir malam"

Sebelum masuk ke mobil Chanyeol mendekatkan diri ke telinga Kyungsoo "Terimakasih untuk yang tadi, lain kali lagi ya? Mau kan?" Kyungsoo memerah mendengarkan hal yang Chanyeol bisikkan. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu mengangguk

"Ahhhh.. lucu dan penurutnya pacarku" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kening nya.

"Aku pulang ya cantik, sana masuk".

Chanyeol menunggu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah baru kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

Dibalik kemudi Chanyeol tersenyum aneh sambil bergumam "Gadis penurut ini membuatku kecanduan, shit!"

 **END? Atau TBC?**

Nungguin Chansoo ena ena yaaa? Ayoo ngakuuuu. Dasar mesum kalian. Eh maaf ya kalo ini kurang nge feel atau kurang hot, aku gak pernah giniin cowok/suer/ hahaha sebenernya ff ini didedikasikan buat adek adek manis jaman sekarang yang sudah salah jalan, seperti yang di mention sebelumnya orang tua tuh ya harus bener-bener ketat ngawasin anaknya, apalagi diumuran 17 tahun dimana anak anak lagi mencari jati diri, mereka butuh arahan supaya gak nyari tahu sendiri dan berujung kayak diatas, haha sok bener ya gue, soalnya gue punya tetangga ya yang sampe harus pindah kota lantaran yaa sudah kelewatan batas sikapnya. Eh ini kalian jangan jangan juga masih pada dibawah umur ya? Tolong ff ini dijadikan pelajaran dan jangan di jadikan contoh. Dosa tanggung sendiri plis wkwkkw.

Btw seneng sih me and my dad panyak peminatnya, banyak yang follow dan fav cuma yang review makin nyusut ya, heran. Gpp sih gue gak baperan Cuma heran /alesan/ pokoknya keep reeding ya Thanks sudah menyempatkan baca ff disini. Makasih loh yang udh sering ngingetin update. Maaf late update mulu. Mood nya terbang-terbangan nih gegara Chanyeol. Gue mah dikit dikit baperan kalo ada apa apa ama Chanyeol. Berimbasnya ke ff deh. Gitu aja deh~ see ya di next chap

Dont forget review

Xoxo

Youaremyfire


	3. Attention

Hai buat kalian yang baru follow. Atau yg udh follow lama tapi gak baca pengumuman aku. Semua story yang ada di ffn aku pindah ke Wattpad (cuma yang berchapter aja sih actually) jadi aku gak akan post chapter baru disini lagi. Belum tau sampe kapan aku balik ke ffn. Lagi nyaman pake wattpad karna disana bisa pake gambar kan lebih asik deskripsiin ceritanya ke kalian. Yang mau follow disana silahkan. Yang gak mau dan anggap "apaan sih repotin" yaa gak maksa juga sih hahah. Disana juga aku mau update cerita nya gak oppa oppa an doang. Aku mau upload cerita yang pake cast nama indonesia.

Dan aku usahain akan update secepatnya. Jgn tagih aku :( karna kerja plus ngurusin skripsi itu gak mudah. Ditambah harus nulis yaa ngebagi waktu nya susah. Dan yg paling penting mood plus inspirasi gak dateng gitu aja kan. Mohon pengertiannya. Tp aku pastiin semua nya akan aku update dan gak akan aku telantarin gitu aja. Duh maaf jadi curhat. Btw makasih buat yg udh baca dan nungguin story aku. .love

Kalo mau follow Wattpad aku : youaremyfire61

Yang mau follow di sosmed lain boleh : ig : , twitter YMF61

Xoxo

-Youaremyfire-


End file.
